Pre:Zero
by YesOpenTheDoor
Summary: Short story containing details about what really happened to Subaru and why he was sent to the strange new world he now lives in.
1. Chapter 1: Rem

Subaru-Kun had been acting… Strange the last few days before the accident. Almost as if he had become detached from his emotions. I could tell, I've known him for quite some time. We had been going to school together since grade school, even in the same classes too.

By now, it was no big secret that I liked him. But that was because my sister told some of the loudmouths and it spread from there. Still, it didn't drive him away. Then again he wasn't very close to anyone to begin with.

My sister, Ram, had been taking lessons from our teacher Mr. Mathers for a couple months now. Everyone kept saying they were up to something, but I don't really think so. Mr. Mathers is a good teacher who teaches math. Most of the students love him, even if his subject isn't the most preferable. Although, his flamboyant attitude makes up for it. He's also Subaru-Kun's and my own homeroom teacher.

A few days before he began to act strange, Mr. Mathers introduced a new student. Transferred from France or Siberia. I can't exactly remember. Her hair was so blond it was nearly clear, and she had a pretty flower hairclip in her hair that accentuated her eyes. Most of the boys nearly shouted when they first saw her, I almost joined in actually.

I sat behind Subaru-Kun, near the window, so I couldn't exactly see his reaction. All he did was stare forward and say nothing. His mouth was hanging open. Why did he have to look so cute with everything he did?

Erm, sorry. I'll go on.

The girl took her seat next to me, where another girl had sat until she moved away. I let her borrow my textbook and a couple pieces of notebook paper. I looked forward to see Subaru-Kun staring diagonally backwards at us. I think I might have yelped just a little, because Mr. Mathers called my name.

"Ms. Inori? Do you have an answer?" He called, extending the end a bit.

"O-Oh, um…" I had looked down at the same time Subaru looked away, "No, Sir."

"It's fine, It's fine! But you answer the next one. And you? Ms. Satella? Why don't _you_ answer this one?"

"Yes, Sir," The girl stood, citing off the excruciatingly long answer. Mr. Mathers began clapping, prompting the whole class to join.

"Amazing! Her first day and she shows _no fear at all_!" He extended "all" and continued, "Alrighty then Ms. Inori, your _turn._ "

"Y-Yes sir," I stood, feeling all eyes on me, including Subaru-Kun. I felt like I was swimming in my clothes. Like I was shrinking. I hated being called on, I can't stand it. It's hard to be in public, but I have to. "U-Um…"

"It's okay, I can have Ferris-"

"No!" I nearly shouted, then realized what I did, "It's four hundred and eighty five point two eight seven," I said quietly, but before anything else could happen I left the room.

Embarrassing. Totally embarrassing. And in front of Subaru-Kun too! I'm such an idiot. Now he'll never want to know me.

I ended up in an empty classroom. All of the desks were saved on one wall, with enough space for me to hide in between the wall and the stacks. There's no eyes to watch me here. No Subaru to embarrass myself in front of.

I heard the door open.

 _Someone's coming in?!_

"Um, excuse me?" A soft voice called out, "Inori-San? Did you come in here?"

It was Satella-San. Why did she come? She didn't even know me. I couldn't say anything. I shouldn't. I can't. I did.

"O-Over here."

I heard footsteps. And saw a swish of silver-blond hair before her face emerged from above. I swear she was an angel.

"Wanna come out?" She asked. Her voice was soft, caring. If I hadn't fallen so hard for Subaru, I almost might've fallen for her, "If you do, I'll let you call me Emelia."

Reluctantly, I pulled myself out of the hole, and took her hand. She was smiling, and I almost went blind. She put her hands on my shoulders.

"Em-ee-lee-yah," She pronounced slowly.

"Emelia," I repeated, knowing full well what she meant. She giggles, a beautiful sound, "Rem."

"Hmm?" She hummed, pretending not to hear me, "What was that?"

"Rem," I repeated, "My name is Rem. Call me that."

She nods, her hair swaying behind her as she held her hands behind her back and leaned forward. Her eyes seemed to shine in the light, she was truly beautiful.

We began to become friends, and over a couple days we became close. And even better, whenever we were together, Subaru would look at me! Although, not directly _at_ me, more towards my shoulder.

I had introduced her to Ram, who seemed indifferent. But I know Ram was thankful to her for being my friend. Ram began to hang around with us as well, when she wasn't having lessons with Mr. Mathers. On the weekends we would go to a diner across the road from a gas station.

Ñbn ñjnñ hi didn't live far from here, and neither did Ram or I. Apparently, Emilia lived somewhere around here as well. It's amazing what a small world we live in, isn't it?

One day, the day of the accident, Ram Emilia and I were walking out of the diner. It was late at night, and we had decided to stop at Emilia's house before heading home. Just in case of molesters, you know. I didn't see him at first, and I don't think he saw us.

But Emilia saw him, "Hey, isn't that Natsuki-Kun from school?" She turned to me, her face showed a mix of embarrassment and amusement, "He's always staring at one of us two, whenever he sees us."

Ram looked a bit more annoyed than usual, especially after hearing that. She looked like she was about to call him out. He still hadn't noticed us, but was crossing the road. He had a plastic bag from the grocery store around his wrist and his hands in his pockets. He looked pretty creepy, and he was walking right towards us with his head hung.

He looked up, and stumbled backwards a little, as if he had hit a wall. He looked forward, directly at me. His eyes seemed clouded, almost like they were somewhere else.

I was about to say something, when the sound of a large truck barreling across the road. It wasn't honking, or even slowing down. The driver must have been asleep.

We all shouted at him to move, but he wouldn't. He just stood there in a daze, as if he wasn't there. Ram started to run out, but it was too late.

The truck slammed into him, sending him forward before completely running him over. He didn't even make a sound. Ram didn't move, one hand partially stretched out, the truck had barely missed her. Emilia has reacted soonest after that, calling for an ambulance. I simply stood, the world was spinning. I was crying and I fell to my knees, begging God to spare him.

He laid there, crumpled and broken, with Ram kneeling down next to him. I crawled out to them, unable to stand. He was bleeding badly, his eyes shut tight and his mouth open in a silent, breathless scream.

The ambulance soon came, and asked us questions. The police too. No he didn't jump in front of the car. Yes we knew him. No, none of us were family. No, none of us were very close to him, none of us were.

As they drove off, trying to keep Subaru-Kun alive, the police escorted us home and told or families. I told them where he lives, and surely Mr. and Mrs. Natsuki were told soon after Ram and myself were dropped off at home.

 _Please be safe Subaru._


	2. Chapter 2: Beatrice

I heard from my nurse that there's a new patient in a coma. Supposedly he's around my age as well. Not that it matters, he has to be conscious to be wooed. Not that I'd want to anyways. _I suppose I_ could _visit him if I sneak in. I don't want to though. Definitely not. Do not want._

I suppose he's pretty beat up. No way he'll heal from those scars. If he even heals at all. Being hit by a late night delivery truck even. He won't wake up anytime soon. Not that I'll be around to see him. My nurse is kinda creepy though. She showed me a picture of what he used to look like. _He's an "Eh", I suppose._

* * *

I spend all of my time, when I'm not forced to lay in my pathetic cot, in the hospital library. I read about medicine, war, love, drama. But I definitely don't enjoy reading manga. I've never done it. Nope. I suppose if I have nothing else to read I might, but I won't enjoy it.

I have some kind of disease that makes me look and sound like I'm ten. I'm 17, but everyone thinks I'm younger. Idiots. But while I'm not growing on the outside, my insides are growing. That's why I have to stay in the hospital, because my heart is growing the fastest. I have about two months at most.

* * *

It's been a few days and the guy's family hasn't visited. How horrible. My nurse is trying to get me to visit him, but I don't want to. She hasn't told me his name, but he's definitely in a coma. I found a picture of him in the book I read today. That damn nurse. He's barely alive, and I don't like him. I suppose I could visit him to make her happy. Only her though.

I had to stand on a stool to see over the bed. He had the tubes in his nose and an IV in his arm. His face was still healing but had stitches in the worst spots. His left arm and both legs were broken, and a few ribs too. I don't even know him but it still makes me sad.

 _He looks so pathetic. So small. I suppose I could visit him some more._

* * *

I've been visiting him for a few weeks now. His name is Natsuki Subaru, he's 17 just like me, and he goes to the high school I would be going to. I get to go outside with him today. Even though he's in a coma they can still bring him to the gardens. His mother had come to visit during my usual time yesterday, but she wasn't crying. She was angry.

"Why do you have to be such a useless boy?" She was glaring at him, "Your grades are going to be horrible and you'll never take over your father's business."

What a horrible woman. I suppose she's just one of those bitches who only care about how well someone does. Even I know that's wrong. She started to yell at him but was escorted out when his heartbeat rose. As soon as she was out, I scooted in.

I had this thing my nurse had convinced me to do. I held his hand when his heartbeat went up. It would go down slowly, only slowly. But he wouldn't calm down.

"Idiot," I would call him, "Stop getting all worked up and wake up already."

 _I didn't like him. But I felt sorry for him. I didn't pity him. And I definitely don't like him._

* * *

We're outside now. Me, Natsuki-Kun, and our nurse. Well, just me and Natsuki-Kun. The nurse is over by the entrance, while we are under a tree. He's in a wheelchair that I can barely push, and I was sitting next to him. It was just after lunch so the sun was high in the sky. Where we were, we could see a lot of the city. It was nice. I suppose I might have been a little happy sitting there with him, but I doubt it.

* * *

The hospital teacher came in today. His name is Mr Mathers. He works at the high school and gives me assignments he gives his students. He told me he was also visiting a student of his here, Natsuki-Kun.

We continue through the lesson, something about square roots and linear equations, and before I know it he left. I suppose to visit Subaru. I stay in my room. Not much to do, so I look out the window.

What I see doesn't register right away.

A girl with bright sky blue hair is peering into my window. We're on the second floor too. I've seen her trying to get into the hospital a few times, but each time she's escorted away.

"What are you doing?!" I quickly open my window and undo the screen. My window is the only one in the hospital like this, so she owes me.

"Thank you!" She climbs into the window with a few grunts, she's either very stupid or very dangerous. She stands and kneels down to look into my face, getting that happy-sweet face everyone gets when they talk to me for the first time, "Do you know where the ICU is? I have a friend who is really important to me there."

I look her dead in the eyes. _I suppose I could trick her a bit more, I mean it's not like her friend is Subaru right?_ I point out the door and nod.

"Can you take me there?" She smiles warmly. _Idiot._

I lead her down the hallway, acting as childish as I could. Not that I really needed to try but I wanted to really sell it, I suppose. We pass the nurse's station. Damn, empty.

When we got there, she began looking in each room and saying a name. I couldn't hear what name but it ended in "-ki". _This is getting suspicious, I suppose._

Eventually she finds her way to Subaru's room and runs in. Seriously, where are the nurses? I follow her, only to find her with her forehead against his. She was crying. I didn't like it.

 _I don't like him, he's basically dead like me, but seeing her holding him and crying over him makes me feel… bad. Frustrated. Angry. Jealous._

 _Is she his girlfriend from school? Why do I care? Why don't I care?_ I approach her slowly. _What am I going to do?_

I tug on her sleeve, looking up at her with big puppy-dog eyes, I think. She looks down at me. Tears were covering her face, and she sniffled, "Y-Yes?"

I beckoned for her to come closer, acting like I wanted to say something to her ear. She leaned down, I put my mouth next to her ear.

"He's probably going to die," I whisper. Thinking back on it, it wasn't a good idea.

She smacked me. Hard. It really, _really_ hurt. Did she know I wasn't younger?

"Don't say that about him!" She yelled, "He'll make it through! He won't die! He can't!"

I should have pressed the "Call Nurse" button. I should have run out and told someone she was here. Nope. Instead I decided to slap back. It wasn't as hard as hers, mostly because my muscles weren't fully developed. I kept trying to attack her but she pushed me back. I fell. I think I might get a bruise. _Stupid._

I get up and walk away. A nurse was already coming. _Took you long enough._ I get back to my room and lie down.

"She still owes me," I said to myself. I sat up and looked out the window to see her being escorted away again. I decide to let her know too, by opening the window and shouting to her, "You owe me you blue-haired idiot!"

She didn't respond. But I knew I'd be seeing her again. _Whatever._


	3. Chapter 3: Crusch

Of course, I knew _that's_ where this interview was going.

Yes, I've seen him a few times in the hall, heard his name over the intercom when they announced what happened. Yeah its sad, but the only thing I care about is that it's interfering with my campaign.

What campaign? Well, since you're from the news you wouldn't have heard. Me and three others are running for Class President. I, obviously, have the highest chance to win. It's cute how the others think they'll win against me when I have the cutest Vice Prez of them all!

He goes by Felix. He won't let me call him anything else, or anyone but the teachers for that matter. I know that's not his real name but it's what he likes. If "he" really is a "he" but it's _his_ call. Whatever. He wears girls clothes at school because that's what they provided him with, but he's cute in them and very feminine looking, it's a tactic for winning popularity.

And the only reason my campaign is suffering because of that guy's accident is because Felix knew him. Same class, maybe even distant friends.

He has some… experience with death, and doesn't want it to happen to someone he knows and/or cares about. That's why his life's goal is to become a doctor. He has spent every day in the library researching comas and medicinal remedies.

All the while, I have been trying to strengthen my campaign. Although no one seems to pay attention to it. Or to the election at all. That is why I decided to start this fund. I have began to ask teachers and faculty if I could put posters up around the school, along with Felix of course, in order to spread awareness. We have raised well over ¥114,149 from donations by students, faculty, and even the townsfolk.

Word is, about a month into his coma, his parents allowed for visitors from school. Apparently some blue haired girl from his class kept breaking into the hospital to be with him. With this news, Felix and I decided we would visit.

Felix's father had previously been the head neurosurgeon at the hospital where Subaru resides, before he was tragically killed with Felix's mother in a car crash. This had completely shattered Felix, who was now working to gain the hospital, one of the only things he had of his parents left, back from the ones who had taken it. Don't ask me who, his business is his business.

Now, back to the interview about _me_ and _my_ run.

Felix, a school newspaper writer named Otto Suewen (a very skittish boy, one that might be useful to keep around), and myself made our way to the hospital. We had our student I.D.s at the ready, as it was what was allowing visitors from the school to visit. Suewen-San took notes in a small notebook on the status he was in.

His heartbeat was slow, as if sleeping. Well, he was in a coma so that was a give-in. His face had scars, from surgery no doubt. On his cheek was a pair of lips, made from a pale pink lipstick. _The blue haired girl, perhaps?_ I thought to myself. His arm was turned so the palm of his hand was facing upwards.

"It's too bad I wasn't allowed to bring my camera," Suewen-San mumbled, "But I can draw. Karsten-San, could you please take Subaru-San's hand?"

I did as the mousy reporter said as he quickly made a sketch in an open page in his notepad. I had seen his art before in the School Paper, he was quite good and would make it seem real. When he finished, I took my hand away slowly.

Felix hadn't come as close as me. He stood near the entrance with his hands behind him, he had a grim look on his face. He knew comas were just another step from a death sentence. I looked at him and said, "Would you like to say something Felix? You knew him better than us two."

"A-Actually, I've kno-"

Felix cut Suewen-San off, even though he was barely even talking, "He would hardly come to class, more recently than anything," he looked at some of the medical equipment, "During Junior High, he was seemingly happy, but something happened between then and his first year of High School. Subaru was different. He showed up less and less, and eventually only came once or twice a week."

"Interesting," Suewen-San muttered as he jotted notes, riding each word coming from Felix, still in his school issued female uniform. It was possible Suewen-San didn't know Felix went by "he" at all, "And would you happen to know what caused the change?"

Felix thought for a moment, "It was around the time I had come out," _Come out? As male perhaps?_ "But that isn't what caused it. I'm sure it was because his life was-" He stopped.

"Was what?" Suewen-San and I said in near unison.

" _Too_ normal," Felix took a seat on the circular doctor's chair that had been under a computer, "Only child, Mother and Father who love him, average height, hair color, hair length, eye color, voice, stature. Average grades. He had the same schedule every day. Go to school, come home, possibly work out for a short amount of time, eat, go to bed. Repeat."

"What you're saying is-"

Again, he interrupted Suewen-San, "With nothing changing, it could drive a person into madness or extreme depression. Perhaps that's why Rem took to him. Thinking she could help him perhaps."

"Rem?" I asked, now intrigued. She was one of the students who were supporting one of my opponents. Or at least was friends with her. Rem Inori, I would have to speak with her.

"Anything else Felix?" Suewen-San asked, adding one last note to his notepad.

"I know Subaru used to have a crush on me, and even asked me out between Junior High and High School. Right after I came out."

"And?" Suewen-San seemed interested, trying to hide it and failing.

"I said no, obviously," Felix answered as he removed the notepad from his hands along with the pen, and scratched out the part he had just said, "Do not put that in the paper Suewen-Kun. If you do, you'll see me angry. You don't want me angry do you?"

He pulled off a cute look into Suewen-San's eyes, who blushed and nodded.

 _What a fool._ I thought to myself, and looked back to Subaru. I didn't want to leave. Something about him, despite not being there entirely, was pulling. As if I wanted to know him better.

 _I just pity him. That's all._

I look to the door, and see a small girl with blond hair peeking in.

 _Perhaps she does too?_

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for this coming in so late! I had to do some more research into this topic and the back story and such! I hope you enjoy! Please feel free to leave a review!**

 **Yes, I already have an idea for the next chapter! And who I'm going to do it about. So don't worry, that will come soon. Not too soon though.**

 **Anyways, this has been awesome to write for you guys! I hope you enjoyed, and please feel free to read my other stories if you haven't already!**

 **~YesOpenTheDoor**


	4. Chapter 4: Felix

My name is Felix Argail. I've known Natsuki Subaru since grade school. Back then, I was Ferris Argail. Yes, I am transgender, but not the kind in the media. I do not get offended when someone assumes I am female, since that is what I was born. I've accepted that the schools will not allow me to dress as a male, and will choose to live as I want when I am through with it.

In the past, Subaru-Kun had a deep affection for me. He's even asked me out on a date, confessing his feelings and everything. And while, yes he's attractive, I know he was only attracted to Ferris not myself. That's alright though, maybe in time. Probably not though. I'll leave that to Rem, whom I've never told by the way so don't.

I work with Crusch-Sama, the one who was there for me when my parents had their accident. Recently, a couple days ago actually, we went to see Subaru-Kun at the hospital. I had been keeping in touch with Rem, who had been sneaking into his room to see him since he had finally gotten out of facial reconstruction surgery. She told me about how well he's healing, and thinks he might be getting better and that he'll wake up any day now.

I think she's getting her hopes up. I even read the doctor's notes the other day when I visited with her. He's just short of being brain dead. He reacts slightly but that's only instinctive. I even tested this when no one was watching. I found a small pressure point that is known to wake someone up, and tested it. His body twitched, but nothing more.

There couldn't be any reason for him to survive, but he is. I want him to, if that time in his room said anything. All of my memories with him came flooding through, just like when I learned about my parents. I'm not in love with him, serious. I just remember the times where he helped me, and where he stood up for me, and whenever he just looked at me and smiled because there was nothing else to say.

That's how he used to be. Normal. But that's his downfall I guess. He let it eat away at him without telling anyone or asking for help. I could have helped. I would have helped. I could have done something. And if Rem were more outward and not as shy, so would she. Hell, even Mr. Mathers would help! He would understand Subaru-Kun's situation.

I went back again a couple days ago, as I said. There, I was sitting near Subaru-Kun's bed, just watching him. He had an Oxygen Rebreather on. If they used the nasal form, it could potentially ruin the facial reconstruction and cause internal bleeding.

They say that the person in a coma can hear what goes on around them. It might just be true, but medically it doesn't make sense. It's just like being in REM sleep (not to be confused with Rem, herself). It's like having a "Do Not Disturb" sign on the doorknob of your hotel room when you're having some fun, you just don't hear anything. Other than what's in your mind at least.

The doctor's note said that they had detected enough action in Subaru-Kun's mind to label him as in a coma and not Brain Dead, albeit barely. Maybe he's dreaming of happy times? He might even be dreaming of that new transfer student, Emelia Satella, that he was ogling at that last day. Who knows.

I remember when we were young, he loved when I did my cat impression. I even had cat ears that matched my hair color, and a little toy tail my mother had gotten me. I used to wear them all the time in Grade School, especially when Subaru-Kun and I would get together. Once or twice I even wore this white and blue dress my father had gotten from some foreign country when he would attend conventions for hospital owners. Subaru-Kun loved that dress, and I think I still have it somewhere (although it'd be way too small).

I remember how I used to pronounce his name back then.

"Subaru-Kyuun," I whispered, "Can nyu hear me?"

Nothing, obviously.

"Subaru-Kyuun," I said louder, "Don't give up. Come back to all of us. We miss nyu."

I felt tears come to my eyes just then. I missed him a lot actually. Ever since he stopped showing up for classes. I wanted to talk to him. Share homework with him. Gossip with him. Remember the days when we were younger.

"I want you to wake up soon, Subaru-Kyuun," I whisper again, "Maybe I'll even take nyu to a movie so-"

Hey! W-what are you writing?!

No! Don't write that! None of that! Please take it out! What do you mean you wrote it in pen!? Scratch it out scratch it out scratch it out!

 **{Felix eventually calmed down and agreed to complete the interview}**

 _Anyways!_ After that, I was about to leave. I turned from Subaru-Kun and I sa- No! I don't mean Kyuun!- And I saw a small girl peeking in. Her face, from what I could see of what was showing through the crack in the door, her face was pink with frustration and possibly jealousy.

I open the door and look at her, and see she's a small girl. Then I notice somethings about her body. Her arms were spindly, thinner than most children. Her body was thin, covered by a fancy red robe. She seemed healthy, but also exhibited plain signs she was very ill physically

 _For a hospital patient, she has something other than a hospital gown? Perhaps she is terminal._ I thought to myself, before thinking again. _Then why would she be here? Terminal illnesses are on the other side of the hospital. Why is she here?_

"A-are you lost?" I asked, hoping and even praying that she didn't hear what I said earlier.

"No," She answered, "I just wanted to visit him."

 _Oh?_ I began thinking. _A little sister? No… She looks about eight or nine. Maybe a cousin?_

"We aren't related, and I don't know him," She looks off to the left, "But I want to."

That's when it hit me. She _does_ have a terminal illness. She has since she was born. Her body stopped aging at the age she looks now. Her inner organs will continue to grow but her body will not. Eventually she will sadly die. Unable to find love. Unable to start a family. Unable to do most things but wait for the inevitable. She might even be in a worse state than Subaru-kun. At least he doesn't have to be conscious of what's happening.

"You're much older than you look, aren't you?" I ask, trying not to provoke her or accidentally trigger her into a fit of crying.

"I am, yes. 17 in fact," She makes a little, "Hmph" and looks me in the eye, "I kept hearing that older girl calling you Felix, but you're dressed in girl's clothes."

"Ah, that. It's all the school will provide me," I began to explain that the school I go to didn't care what you wanted to go by, but instead provided you with clothes for your biological gender. And that I didn't mind, and that I actually enjoy the feeling of skirts despite mostly wanting to wear pants and such. Basically I answered her questions.

Though she seemed sad when I brought up the name of the school. _Perhaps she was going to go to the same school at some point in time? She_ would _be in the same grade as Subaru-Kun and myself, based off her age._

"So what was with the cat sounds?" She seriously doesn't beat around the bush.

"Oh, um," I blushed and explained. Now she knew. And I did not enjoy the look on her face. It was a look of mischief.

After that, I took her to the cafeteria and bought her a sweet berry parfait to ensure she wouldn't tell anyone, especially a young man named Otto. After this, we became friends. I plan on visiting her whenever I visit Subaru-Kun from now on.

WILL YOU STOP CORRECTING ME?! I said -Kun, and I mean it!


	5. Hiatus Notice

Pre:Zero is currently under hiatus. I apologize wholly for the inconvenience. The story will continue if there ends up being a second season of the anime, or I find a way to read the entire web novel translated into english. Again, I apologize.


End file.
